


Soon to Be

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Blaine and Burt have a heart-to-heart a week Kurt and Blaine's wedding.





	Soon to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Mr. Hummel!" Blaine startled back from Kurt's closet so energetically that he almost tripped over his own feet, frantically straightening the dresser as he threatened to overturn it as well.  "I'm so sorry, I was just - Kurt wanted me to--"

"Easy, kid," Burt chided, stepping into the room and letting the door swing open behind him.  "Kurt told me.  And my name's Burt.  Or, y'know, Dad works, too, every now and then."

"The wedding isn't until next week," Blaine reminded, throat suddenly tight with the realization that, oh.  Yeah.  Burt was Dad, now, too.  He'd been so caught up in convincing Cooper not to overwhelm Kurt that he'd almost forgotten that he was also marrying into Kurt's family, which was an entire new field of overwhelming.  Maybe it was better that he stayed focused on Cooper; at least then he didn't feel like he couldn't move, thunderstruck and stupid in front of the one man that he had to impress at all times.  "I mean, uh, unless - something happened, or Kurt changed his mind again or--"

"Hey."  Burt grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a single gentle shake.  "Unless you're hiding something big from the both of us, then there is no way on God's green earth that Kurt isn't going to marry you next week.  He'll drag you there himself if he hasn't to." Then, eyeing Blaine thoughtfully, he added, "You haven't done anything to put that into question, have you?"

"No, sir," Blaine assured, feeling very small in his red-and-black cardigan and matching black pants under Burt's measuring gaze.  He remembered cheating and the breakup and the subsequent effort to regain Kurt's trust all too well; he couldn't even fathom doing that to Kurt again.  He'd rather tear out his heart.  "I would never - ever - jeopardize what Kurt and I have for ... for anything," he said honestly.

Burt nodded, squeezing his shoulders once before letting him go.  All of Blaine's breath seemed to go with him as he turned aside, just black shirt and jeans and bald cap but still somehow a mountain among men, a fiercely protective and loving person that Blaine could only hope to appease in the long run.  The thought was dizzying and Blaine had to sit down on the edge of Kurt's bed to keep from passing out because everything was happening so fast.

"I used to catch him flipping through old wedding magazines all the time," Burt said, scanning the emptier-than-ever shelves of Kurt's room and smiling fondly to himself.  "I always knew he'd want everything to be perfect, when the time came."

"It will be," Blaine assured, because it was Kurt, and of course Kurt had insisted on perfection.  They'd both worked to wit's end over the wedding planning, staying up later than they should have on weeknights and exhausting themselves on the weekends.  It had been a tumultuous, wonderful period, filled with speculation and fear and excitement and wonder.  Every step of the way had been filled with new and unforeseen challenges.  Somehow they'd made it through every one, and even though Blaine was unconvinced that nothing would go wrong the day of, he knew that nothing else could be done to perfect the wedding until then.

It was an exhilarating, terrifying feeling.  Nothing else needed to be done but to put on his tux and accept Kurt's vows when the time came.

"Yeah," Burt said, pulling him from his thoughts as he picked up one of the pictures of Kurt and Blaine together at Rachel's Broadway premiere, beaming at the camera while Rachel and her roses crammed into the foreground.  "I know.  I'm really proud of you two.  You've both handled this all really well."

Blaine folded his hands in his lap and said nothing.  He didn't know what to say.

Until Burt added, "As long as you two are happy, then I'm happy." 

Blaine didn't miss the way that he was included, head jerking up in surprise to look at Burt.  There was nothing but approval there, and it gave Blaine the courage to say, "I am very, very happy to be marrying your son."

Before Burt could respond, Kurt appeared in the doorway, startling Blaine to his feet as he said, "Kurt!"

"Did you find the tie?  I wanted to send Rachel a pic-- she won't stop texting me about it--" He stilled when he noticed Burt was there, frowning.  "Dad," he warned, folding his arms sternly as he added, "please don't tell me you were giving him the 'If you hurt my son, I'm breaking out the old shotgun speech.'" 

"No, no, not at all," Blaine hurried to assure, belatedly realizing that he was probably adding fodder to the fire rather than alleviating it.

"Don't think I won't use it," Burt said, and Blaine recognized the teasing tone in his voice enough that he could laugh when Kurt let out an exasperated, "Dad."

"All right, all right," Burt conceded, holding up his hands.  "Don't take too long; Carole still wants to go out to dinner before midnight."

"That happened once, and it was in New York," Kurt reminded as Burt stepped toward the door.  "New Yorkers run on different schedules."

"Whatever you say, kid," Burt said, letting the door fall shut behind him as Kurt reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose briefly.

Expression softening in concern, Blaine stepped forward and looped his arms around Kurt's tense waist, leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose once.  Kurt's smile bloomed slowly as he dropped his hand to drape both arms around Blaine's shoulders instead, rocking him slowly.

"I can't wait to get back to New York," he said breathily, a dreamy edge to his voice.  "I miss the bagels.  And the decent showers, unlike these ones which run out in less than an hour."

"Kurt," Blaine laughed, because it seemed so surreal that Kurt could be so grounded and calm when: "we're getting married."

Kurt's own laugh was high and warm, reminding Blaine exactly how worthwhile he was.

As if he needed convincing, he amended, leaning forward to kiss Kurt properly as Kurt let out another softer laugh and tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair.

"I love you so much," Kurt breathed when they parted.

It made Blaine feel warm to his toes, certain and grounded in a way he only was with Kurt as he echoed, "I love you, too."  Then, rocking back onto his heels slowly, he added, "but we really shouldn't keep them waiting.  They've been nice enough to let me stay all weekend and--"

"Honey," Kurt said, effectively shutting Blaine up even before he kissed him before finishing, "they love you.  You're part of the family.  Staying at my parent's house is part of the deal."

Unable to stop smiling and not really caring that he wasn't the picture perfect gentleman because of it, Blaine almost forgot his own resolution to make it downstairs for dinner as he took in his beautiful, wonderful, perfect fiancé, hair perfectly coiffed and skin so delightfully soft under his fingers, red  and gray vest and shirt and pants all neatly coordinated.

Kurt was a marvel, and Blaine basked in his presence as they swayed to a noiseless rhythm, at last parting so Kurt could retrieve the tie that he'd sent Blaine up for and making their way downstairs together.

And maybe the wedding planning hadn't gone as smoothly as either of them had hoped, and doubtless there would be more challenges and fights in the future, but as Blaine sat beside Kurt and listened to the idle chatter between Carole, Burt, and Kurt as they drove to one of Lima's better haunts, he couldn't help but think that everything about this was perfect.  Being included, being a part of Kurt's family in all but name - that was perfect.

"One more week," he whispered to Kurt during a lull in the conversation, lacing their fingers together between them.

"One more week," Kurt agreed, and in that moment, bright-eyed and beaming, Kurt was everything to him, and Blaine was everything to Kurt, too.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
